Pietro & Wanda Maximoff:Strucker's Prized Pupils
by daughterofhadezgmail.com
Summary: Join Wanda and Pietro Maximoff as you discover what would have happened if Strucker never let them out of their cells after experimenting, so the avengers come and what would happen next? Read on to find out. K because nothing is that bad, but slight language. Marked as complete unless rating is good.


A.N  
Hey guys, Amber here. I was feeling in a mood to write about Pietro when I should be writing After Effects, but nope. Just give this story some love, please? Note, this is a one-shot unless it gets an amount of support that I didn't think I would achieve. Just enjoy the chapter, ok?

Wanda was laying down in Pietro's lap. She had been asleep for an hour or two, but Pietro heard alarms 20 minutes ago. She didn't wake up, which Pietro was grateful of. She hadn't gotten sleep in a couple days.  
They where in a holding cell that was only lit up by a small light bulb in the top of the room, which flickered off and on. They were not chained to the floor at the moment, but would be if they disobeyed Strucker's orders. There was a sink and toilet in the right hand side, but the sink didn't have running water. There was also a window with bars that neither of the twins could break.  
Pietro stroked Wanda's hair and she snuggled in his lap for a second. Pietro sighed, being careful to not make a huge noise that would wake up Wanda. His sister deserved better than this. A run down cell and not even a bed to sleep on.  
Intrupting Pietro's thoughts, a man came in. Pietro put his hands in the air out of reflex and a star spangled man came out. He held his hand to his ear for a second and got closer.  
Pietro said "Don't hurt her." but put his arms down, comforting Wanda a little so she wouldn't wake up. The man came closer and broke the lock with his shield.  
"Just leave us alone." pledded Pietro  
The man came a little closer.  
"Please..."  
The man came close to them and knelt down.  
"You said 'Don't hurt her.', not don't hurt me" noticed the man  
When he said that, Wanda woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the man and her eyes widened.  
"Pietro..." said Wanda in a small voice.  
She sat up and Pietro went in front of her protectively.  
"Look, kids, we won't hurt you." started saying the man  
"Who's we?" asked Pietro. As if on cue, some more people came out the door with guns and bows and hammers.  
Pietro stood up and grabbed Wanda.  
He went to the far edge of the cell and murmered "Stark."  
Tony looked up and went in the cell.  
"Present. What's it to you, kiddies." mocked Tony in his suit.  
"Dirty Killer..." started Wanda, but Pietro grabbed her and ran. The man with a bow managed to shoot his ankle and he dropped with a thud. Wanda shot him away with a telekenetic beam and pulled out the arrow.  
"Brother, brother, brother please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok." she said. A woman cocked a gun at Wanda's head.  
"Take on more step. I dare you." the woman warned. Pietro was knocked out, and with Wanda's hand she was pressuring the wound.  
"Go away, you bad people." she pledded. She looked at her hands to see some blood, but the wound had closed up.  
"To be fair, you blasted our hawk." joked Tony.  
"And to be fair, Mr. Stark, he shot my Pietro, and you murdered our parents." spat out Wanda.  
"You did what?" yelled the star spangled man.  
"I did what?" yelled Stark back.  
"Explain, now." demanded the woman.  
"We were eating family dinner. A stark bomb hits below us. Sucks in our parents. Pietro grabbed me and ran under mama's bed. The next one hit's, but does not go off. In stands a few inches from our face. We wait 3 days for Staek to kill us off, but he never did. Lucky us." explained Wanda. The woman took the gun off her head and Wanda sighed.  
"Kill me now, Stark. You left us weak. Kill us off. Finish what you started." said Wanda not looking at him.  
"Look kid I-" said Stark, but was inturupted by an angry Hawk shooting an electric arrow in her forehead and knocking her out.  
"Punk." he said  
"You shot her Pietro." shrugged the woman. She grabbed Wanda and the star spangled man grabbed Pietro. They left without saying a word.  
Wanda woke up in a cell. She scanned the room. It was nicer than the other one, but Pietro wasn't there.  
"Pietro!" yelled Wanda. A muffled voice behind the wall answered.  
"Wanda?" it said.  
"Pietro! Are you ok, brother?" she frantically asked.  
"Fine, little sister. Ankle hurts as hell, but I vaigely remember you getting shocked?" he curiusly asked. Wanda scoffed.  
"You're only twelve minutes older, brother dear. And I was shocked. I'm fine now." she replied holding in laughter. The laughter came to a stop when a voice appeared in front of her.  
"You're up." noticed the Hawk. He went near the window. It was all glass, so Wanda tried to shatter it. She had no luck.  
"Nice try, you little witch. Doors are power-proof." he continued. Wanda ran up to the door and started banging on it.  
"Give me back my Pietro!" she yelled.  
"Give her back her Pietro!" agreed Pietro. The hawk sighed.  
"No." he said. Wanda left to the side of the room and sat with her back to the wall Pietro was on. He did the same. They needed to be as close as they could be. The hawk left a food tray and ran off.  
It had been a week, almost, since the twins had eaten or drunk anything. They just sat by the wall, sulking or talking. Vision knew he had to do something. He walked into Wanda's cell and she stopped talking.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am Vision." replied Vision  
"Can you give me back Pietro?" pleaded Wanda  
"If you're with your brother, will you botb eat?" he asked. Pietro said yes from the other cell and Wanda nodded her head. Vision grabbed Wanda and phased through the wall. He placed Wanda gently and the twins hugged each other and they started to cry. Wanda looked at his ribs and smacked his hand, but leaned into his chest and Pietro grabbed it. They sat down and Wanda put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers.  
He mouthed the words 'Thank you.' to Vision and Vision nodded as he left the room. He looked back to catch a glimpse of the twins eating their bread. He smiled before floating off.  
"They are going to die if they done eat." said Cap  
"Agreed. Vision should be back from giving them their food any time now. He'll give us answers." agreed Tony. Vision walked in and everyone looked at him.  
"I let them be together." he said  
"..." Everyone was silent.  
"I give myself up for disipelary action." he said. Cap remembered his past, and responded quick.  
"No need. It was the right thing to do."  
"Very well." replied the android. "You should give them more food, Agent Barton. They've started eating."  
"I've told you, just Clint is ok." insisted Clint. He grabbed two sandwiches from the kitchen and some apple juice and went back down to the cells.  
Clint found Pietro resting on Wanda's lap. There was an empty food tray on the side with some spilled crumbs. Wanda seemed to be whispering a song in sovokian to her brother.  
'Dorogoy brat mechta'  
She saw Clint and stopped.  
"What are you doing here, d'yabol? Come to kick me out? Powers weren't the only thing smert' gave us. Clint recongnised the words as 'Devil' and 'Death'. Pietro moved around and Wanda sung another verse.  
'Otoydi ot etogo mira'  
"Why are you singing?" asked Clint curisly. Wanda sighed.  
"Pietro has always been picky about sleeping. Singing helps him, whether he admits it or not." she said as she stroked her brothers hair.  
'Nayti mir s vami prizraki'  
"But you're not rhyming?" questioned Clint.  
"He never cared that I was bad at rhyming. He likes melody and meaning." Wanda said. Pietro started breathing heavy and Wanda waved her hand around his head. When that didn't work, she tried several other times.  
"Please, pokhititel', let me get Pietro out of his bad dreams." pledded Wanda. Clint sighed and flicked a switch. Wanda waved her hand again and Pietro calmed down. She made some figures of people ice skating and a small boy falling.  
"I trust you not try to escape. Your new pal Vision will be sad if you do." said Clint as he put some food through the hole. Wanda levitated over and ate half the food.  
"You may have upset Pietro, Hawk, but nobody ever trusted us." said Wanda. "I will not let it go to waste."  
"Good. Here you go, kid." said Clint, opening the door and tossing some pillows and blankets in and then closing the door. He flicked a switch and beds popped out. Wanda smiled and levitated Pietro, 3 pillows, and 3 blankets to the big big. Wanda went on the other one, with a pillow and a blanket and layed down.  
' Zabud'te obidy i davayte budem schastlivy'

Steve stood in front of the twins. They had a serious expressions on their faces.  
Wanda had red leather jacket on with a black tank tank top. She had a skirt with black socks and black combat boots.  
Pietro had a blue shirt and normal jeans.  
"Alright you two, show me what you got." said Steve. "You go up first Pietro."  
Wands ruffled his hair and pushed him forward. He looke at the field, cracked his neck and ran. Steve saw a blue blur as he zoomed past his. Pietro quickly grabbed Steve's shield, pulled off his mask, and knocked him off his feet.  
"That's what I got, Captain." mocked Pietro as he put he shield up.  
"What do you think Wanda?" he said trying to struck a superhero pose. Wanda snorted and grabbed the shield with her powers. She levitated it to Steve and dropped it next to him and helped him up.  
"Ok, Wanda, your turn." said Steve. Wanda looked around and saw some targets. She threw some energy balls and surrounded the other one with energy. She looked at Steve with her eyes now red.  
"Who knew a targets worst nightmare is fire?" she asked sarcastically. She tore the target apart and threw half of it at a tree and the other half, she used to knock down Pietro.  
"Go to hell, little sister." he groaned.  
"Love you too, bro." she said. She lifted the target off Pietro and set it down.  
"See, I'm better than Pietro." said Wanda. Pietro stood up and bumped Wanda to stand next to her.  
"No, I'm better!" insisted Pietro. At that moment, Clint walked in.  
"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." he said. He looked at the targets.  
"Who the hell took out my targets." asked Clint. Wanda was going to talk, but then Pietro spoke up.  
"What'cha gonna do, old man?" asked Pietro. He put his arm around Wanda and kissed her head.  
"I could of killed you when we met." replied Clint.  
"But'cha didn't. I'll leave to grab some targets. I'll do some shopping while I'm at it. Anyone need anything?" asked Pietro.  
"Some movies and popcorn." replied Cap. "Just ask for the latest ones."  
"Some scrap metal and wood." replied Clint.  
"I'll come, brother." said Wanda.  
"Right. I'll grab the list and be back before 10." said Pietro. He scooped up Wanda and ran the the car. Wanda jumped in shotgun and Pietro drove.  
"You grab the groceries and I'll get the movies and popcorn." said Pietro as they were entering the store.  
"Phone if you need anything. Don't answer you're phone, I'll assume you're dead." continued Wanda. The twins left to grab their stuff. They both gripped their phones waiting for the others call.  
Wanda was grabbing some frozen fish and other things when she felt metal on her neck. Chills went down her back.  
"I wouldn't try anything funny, Maximoff." said the figure. Wanda gulped and slowly put her hands up.  
Pietro was leaving to the cash register. He had picken up some buttered and5 non-buttered popcorn, plus some movies that he randomly grabbed. He wpas going to pick up his phone and call Wanda when he saw her, a knife at her throat.  
"Don't move, pretty boy, or your witch sister gets it." said the man who had her hostage. There was about a dozen more people armed with guns, knifes, or both. Most of them had their weapons out and aimed at either one of the twins.  
"Alright, what do you want." Pietro said as he raised his arms. The man holding Wanda smiled.  
Bsss bsssss  
Tony grabbed his phone and answered.  
"Stark here, what do you need?" Tony said  
"Mr. Stark, hello." a man said  
"Who is this?" asked Tony  
"Not important. I have something you might want." the man continued  
"And that is?" asked Tony  
"The twins." the man replied  
"..." silence came on the part of Tony.  
"I want 1 billion dollars in 24 hours, or their both dead." said the man. "Looks like their awake. Give me a second."  
Shuffling and moving was on the mans side. An image appeared on Tony's phone of the two twins, beaten and bloody.  
"Maximoff?" Tony said in a silenced voice  
"Stark?" weakly asked Wanda  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out." said Tony  
Pietro moved his head to reveal blood on the side of his face.  
"Just let us die. We aren't worth the trouble." weakly said Pietro. A man came up to both twins and pinned guns yo their heads. They both grabbed hands and closed their eyes.  
"I'll call back in 12 hours, so they can die or we discuss a meeting place." said the man one final time before hanging up. Tony put down the phone and kicked the table.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y, call an emergency meeting. Now" snarled Tony  
"Of course, boss." replied F.R.I.D.A.Y  
"Stupid twins, getting themselves captured. We just HAD to take them in" mumbled Tony to himself as he walked to the meeting room.  
In the meeting room, Tony was pacing left and right. Steve, Sam, Rhodes, Vision, Clint and Natasha sat on both sides of the table.  
"What's up meeting, Tony?" said Sam.  
"And where are the twins?" asked Clint  
"Those two are related. Our favorite enhanced twins have been kidnapped." replied Stark  
"What do you mean?" said Steve. He looked a little irritated  
"I recieved a phone call a few minutes ago. They said they wanted money for the twins. I saw them. They were suffering, yet they asked me not to spare the time to save them." replied Tony in a small voice. He took out his phone and showed them a picture of the twins.  
"Their going to call back, and ask for a meeting location in 12 hours." continued Tony. "And were all going, unarmed."  
"I agree" said the Vision. "But furthermore, I have a better plan."  
Wanda hurt all over. She felt blood on her face, dry and fresh. Most of her wounds, she suspected, were infected. It had been a couple hours since the man has called Stark. She hoped something would happen. Pietro was beside her, trying to close her wounds. His wounds had closed, since he also has increased healing. Wanda sighed and let her back tense a little.  
"Look alive, kids. Time for a little Stark-Time" said the man. Wanda yelped a little and Pietro flinched. They looked at him and he laughed. He took out his phone and dialed a number. It rang twice before he picked up.  
"Mr. Stark. Nice talking to you again." said the man.  
"I have the money." said Tony. Wanda could barely hear him through the phone, but she did.  
"Excellent. We'll be meeting on a boat, for my convinience." said the man, obviously pleased.  
"Fine." said Stark "Where."  
"Oh, Mr. Stark. Be patient. I'll send you the co-ordinates once I hang up." gleefully said the man. He hung up and whispered some things to the men around him. They grabbed Pietro and Wanda and left the room.  
Steve was flying, so that was new. Not really flying, but Tony was flying him. He could see the ship in the distance. Steve didn't want to believe that it was true, but the closer, they got, the more the kids cuffed and gagged resembled Pietro and Wanda. When they landed, a man greetes them. He raised his hand the 2 men put their guns to Pietro and Wanda's head. Wanda closed her eyes and Pietro just looked at Tony.  
"Welcome, friends!" happily said the man.  
"Who are you?" asked Tony. The man laughed.  
"Names are hard, Mr. Stark. You of all people should know this. Tony shifted his weight, which looked weird in an iron man suit. Steve saw Tony, for the first time, shut up for more than a minute.  
"We got the money, give us the twins." said Steve  
"Let me see the money, Captain." replied the man. He walked up and down the boat. Steve opened the suitcase to reveal wads of money.  
"Very well. Put it on the floor. Kick it over here, and we'll release the twins.  
"No." said Tony. The man frowned and the men cocked their guns.  
"What do you mean no?" asked the man impatiently.  
"You aren't getting that money." replied Stark. A drone flew done, picked up the money and left. The man laughed, and Pietro looked terrified.  
"You'll regret that, Tony." he said. The raised his hand and two bullet were shot. The twins fell down.  
Cap smacked one of the men with his shield and Tony blasted the rest.  
"What the hell Stark?" asked Steve.  
"Vitals, F.R.I.D.A.Y." said Tony, ignoring Steve  
"Vitals stable, boss." replied F.R.I.D.A.Y  
"You did not see that coming?" asked the now alive Pietro. He coughed a little blood and fell on Wanda.  
"Vitals on the witch, F.R.I.D.A.Y." yelled Tony. Cap freed Pietro and slung him over his shoulder.  
"Her vitals are dropping, boss. Medical needed in the next 10 minutes." replied F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
"Sam, I need a ride." saud Steve on his comm. A couple seconds later, Cap and Pietro were picked up by Sam. Tony grabbed Wanda and flew to the nearest hospital.  
Beep...Beep...Beep  
Wanda felt a tug on her shirt. She opened her eyes to see Pietro. Wanda laughed.  
"Hey, brother" she said touching the side of his stomach. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, Wanda. You ok too?" said Pietro, touching her side. Wanda nodded. Pietro helped her sit up and Wanda held her fingers up and did some magic.  
"We can't stay, brother, can we?" she asked, but Pietro shook his head.  
"I'll get a job. A bouncer, maybe. I'll get you into bars for free to catch the hot guys." He joked, and Wanda slightly punched his arm.  
"Pietro." she said.  
"No one hotter than me though." Pietro said looking out the window. He helped her up and passed her a backpack.  
"Vision gave us two of those with medical supplies. He'll be in contact with us and help us if we need." continued Pietro. He grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled down some words quickly, grabbed Wanda and left.  
Clibt walked into the recovery room, but to his suprise, Wanda wasn't there. In her place was a note.  
'Hey, avengers. Thanks for everything, but me and Wanda can hold our own. We'll be there if you need us.  
-Pietro M'  
He signed the M a little strange.  
He sighed and said "Quick little bastard. I miss him already" before running off to tell the team.


End file.
